


give me your forever

by treetrunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, a tiny tiny bit of smut, also his daughter's name is charlie which i find adorbs, and harry's his boyfriend, basically louis' got a kid, he's gonna propose, it's hella cute blah di blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treetrunks/pseuds/treetrunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a daughter named Charlie, a boyfriend named Harry, and a ring burning a hole in his pocket. </p><p>aka, a very self-indulgent and very fluffy proposal!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me your forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakennotstirred (i_think_ill_call_it_a_vesper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_ill_call_it_a_vesper/gifts).



> Wow. It feels good to be done with this exchange fic! I'm really glad I was a part of this and I really really hope my recipient enjoys the fic. I hope I gave you something you wanted and I hope you like it, if only a little bit :)
> 
> I apologize for any errors, they are all my own, and sometimes I don't catch them! Oops!
> 
> (title is from Ben Harper's 'Forever')

It’s friday night and Louis has three things to do.

The first is to pick up strawberries from the grocery store. The second is to pick up his boyfriend and daughter from dance class. And the third to is to propose to said boyfriend, hopefully in the most wildly romantic way possible. Easy. Just three little things to do.

He’s got the ring; a vintage gold-band he found in a little store on a side street in South London; absolutely perfect for Harry. He’s had it for over three months now, tucked away inside a mac and cheese box he’s got in the pantry, knowing that this exact box of cheesy goodness hasn’t been touched in about three years. Basically it hasn’t been touched since Harry Styles made his way into Louis’ life.

He knows Harry won’t ever look there, preferring to make his own  mac and cheese, homemade with gruyere and brie and various other types of cheese that Louis can’t fully pronounce. Harry’s 100% against anything processed going inside their bodies, no matter how much Louis insists boxed mac and cheese is essential to his life’s purpose.

He’s got dinner all picked out, having called up their favorite restaurant the week before, requesting a private area and a few extra perks for their table. It’s one of their typical date-night locations, located in the heart of London, which Harry says makes him feel “a lot more exciting than he really is.” Louis loves to remind Harry that to Louis, he’s always been exciting. It’s a bonus for Louis that every time he reminds Harry of this, he gets a beautiful blush in return.

Because they know the owners, it was easy to get a special table and his reservation for 8:00 all ready to go. And they don’t have to worry about Charlie tonight, as Zayn and Niall are coming over to babysit for the weekend.

And finally, he’s got the place to do the actual ‘hey wanna marry me’ bit, all lined up; a wildly exorbitant hotel suite in one of the most expensive hotels in London, with their room all the way up on the 20th floor, fit with a view of London that Louis’ certain Harry will immediately want to instagram. It’s part of his charm, he supposes.

Louis knows Harry is going to love everything tonight, but he doesn’t doubt that Harry will throw a fit at all the money Louis is spending. That’s too bad for Harry then, because Louis can’t find it in himself to actually care about the cost, really only caring about how magical and amazing he can make this night for Harry. He deserves it, especially after having to deal with Louis and Charlie and their antics for the past few years. It takes a very patient, very kind, and _very_ special man to deal with the tantrums of toddlers and the stress-induced meltdowns that face Louis on a week to week basis.

~

The past three years of Louis’ life have been perfect, all starting when his 4 year old daughter  had decided that she wanted to wear leotards and take dance lessons. Louis, being the ever doting dad he was, let her to pick out the tutu of her choice and begin ballet lessons.

Her very first day, a nervous Louis, who still hadn’t had to deal with letting his child go off on her own for the first time, was wound tight with nerves as they waited for Charlie’s dance teacher to arrive.

Louis had been expecting a severe looking, skinny woman with a tightly wound bun at top of her head to approach them but was incredibly surprised when a very _fit_ , very _broad_ , and very _sweet_ 22 year old man named Harry Styles introduced himself as Charlie’s teacher. He had tattoos down his arms and on his chest, and the sight was a bit confusing; what with the tight leggings and short shorts he was wearing; paired with dark ballet shoes. Louis had to admit it was kind of hot. The boy was polite, introduced himself to all the parents, assured them that their children were in good hands, and even invited them to watch in on any class.

Louis had been expecting his daughter to love it, if only because of the fun costumes and the music and the dancing, but what he did not expect was for her to latch so quickly onto her dance teacher, this Harry Styles; biology PhD candidate turned child’s dance teacher. He was always so kind and patient with the girls and had taken a special interest in Charlie as did Charlie in him.

Of course, Charlie was not the only one immediately smitten with Harry Styles. It was Louis who decided to dawdle before and after class each week, sometimes watching the entirety of a dance lesson without actually leaving the dance studio. Each week was gave him a little more time to get to know Harry Styles, and each week he fell a bit harder. 

It had only taken three weeks for Harry and Louis to become friends and another three after that before Charlie was begging her dad to invite Harry over for dinner and playdates and to the zoo and out to dinner. From the very first moment Harry stepped into Louis' flat, it was history; one 25 year old single father falling for his daughters dance teacher. 

So really, everything needed to be perfect. Everything needed to go smoothy and his proposal had to made Harry cry and make him gasp and smile and experience almost every emotion under the sun; all in one night.

With all this planning, it was bound to be good.

~

Louis might have _thought_ it was bound to go good, but by now, this is the fourth attempt to propose to Harry.

The first time he tried to propose, Zayn had called Louis a panic; Charlie at home sick with something. The second time he tried to propose, he had taken Harry to their favorite park and they had decided to do a romantic paddleboat around the lake. It had been going so well,until Harry had been somewhat attacked by a duck. Long story. The third time was the most successful attempt, with Harry and Louis enjoying a relaxing night at home together, sharing wine and lazy kisses. Louis was just about to drop down on one knee and wax poetic about Harry’s hair and Harry’s mouth and his ever-growing love for this boy when Harry’s sister, Gemma had decided this was the perfect night for a surprise visit. Needless to say, that night hadn’t been spent with happy engaged, fiance sex, but rather a boozy game of Monopoly with Gemma and her husband.

But this is the fourth try and Louis knows that he’s got everything ready. Knows he’s got all his bases covered. Zayn and Niall know what Louis’ planning on doing and unless it’s a _major_ emergency, they know not to call. He’s not taking Harry anywhere near a duck, as to avoid the duck attack fiasco for the second time, and Gemma and her husband are currently out of the country so Louis’ free from a surprise visit anytime soon.

It should be a perfect night, and Harry’s excited, especially since his morning had begun with Louis’ mouth around his cock, Harry whimpering quietly as the sun filled their bedroom. It was Louis’ favorite way to wake up his boyfriend up and  ater Harry returned the favor, they curled around each other and snuggled. It was then that Louis had asked if Harry might accompany him to dinner that night, and Harry shyly agreed, still blushing; even after three years together.

~

Louis’ making his way to the dance studio, actually unable to believe that today is the day. Today he makes Harry Styles his fiance.

He gets to the dance studio early, eager to see his daughter and boyfriend. He knows it’ll be awhile, especially because Charlie loves to dawdle and Harry loves to let Charlie do whatever she wants.

He waits for 10 minutes, until all the other families have come and gone with their children, ushering out little girls in tutu’s and buns.

Finally, after what seems like a decade, he sees his own little tutu and bun come running out of the studio, followed by his boyfriend, who coincidentally is also sporting a bun. No tutu, much to Louis’ chagrin.

Harry’s delighted grin and Charlie’s happy squeal at seeing Louis there to greet them makes Louis beam with love.

“Hey there beautiful,” Louis greets Charlie, wrapping her up in a big hug. “Did you have fun at dance today?”

Charlie nods happily, hugging her dad quickly and then ignoring him all the quicker, in favor of playing with Louis’ iphone.

“Fine then!” Louis sighs, patting Charlie’s head absentmindedly. Children and technology these days.

He turns his attention to Harry, who is waiting patiently, looking incredibly cute while doing so.

There’s not a lot of things in life Louis loves more than the outfits Harry wears to dance. Today he’s got on skin tight lyrca pants, paired with little shorts to protect his modesty. He’s got on a tight lavender tank top that shows off his strong arms and tattoos and his hair is pulled back into a bun like the rest of the girls in his class. Louis wants to run his fingers through it, and messy it up.

“And hello to you too, beautiful.” Louis greets, opening his arms wide for Harry to cuddle into, “Did you also have a fun day, love?”

Harry sighs into the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ back and snuggling his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. “Mhmm.” He hums, voice muffled by Louis’ skin, “Better now that I’m with you.”

Louis coos, “Missed you darling.”

“Missed you too,” Harry says, unwrapping himself from Louis’ grasp to drop a sweet kiss against his mouth and then two more in quick succession after. Finally he pulls away after kissing the side of Louis’ mouth, albeit somewhat reluctantly, reaching to grab both his and Charlie’s dance bags.

“Hey sugarplum,” Louis directs to Charlie, who is currently enraptured by a game of candy crush, “You ready to go home?” His daughter, always well-behaved, shuts off her game and smiles up at Harry and Louis, “I’m ready!”

The three exit the dance studio in a clump, Charlie stuck between Harry and Louis.

All Louis can think about is the macaroni box and the ring stuck inside. The day’s coming to the end, with their reservation only a few hours away and Louis is panicking. Harry and Charlie are chattering away about the day’s class mindlessly, obviously ignorant to Louis’  inner-struggle.

Louis decides that the only way he’s going to stop being nervous about tonight is if he talks about it. It’ll probably help keep Harry from suspecting anything ~amiss~ about the night’s plans.

“You ready for tonight babes? Gonna get all dressed up for me?” Louis asks, slotting one hand in Harry’s and one in Charlie’s as they walk towards the car.

Harry laughs, “Of course, if only my Charlie will help me pick out an outfit?” He asks, leaning across Louis’ body to tickle at her stomach, eliciting a high-pitched giggle from her mouth.

“Papa stop.” Charlie giggles, “I won’t help if you don’t stop tickling me! Daddy won’t go on a date with you if you don’t stop!”

Harry gasps, throwing a hand across his mouth in mock horror, “Oh no! I guess I have to stock tickling you now, wouldn’t want Daddy to punish me.” Louis’ mouth drops open at Harry’s words, thankful his daughter is still young enough to find Harry’s words innocent, when they really aren't, especially  paired with the lewd wink Harry is currently throwing his way.

Harry gets into the car laughing, and doesn’t stop for the entire ride home. Louis has never been quite certain that this is the man he’s supposed to marry.

~

It’s nearing time time of their reservation and Harry is taking _forever_.  He keeps stopping in the middle of getting dressed to go get Charlie some socks, or make her a quick snack, or “think she needs a blanket Lou?” Harry is a whirlwind of energy and Louis is a ball of  _stress_.

As a family, mostly due to Louis, they’re always late. Late for weddings, late for parties, late for ballet class. It’s become a problem but Louis is determined that tonight there would be no such problem, making sure he got dressed in his nicest suit a hour before they had to leave, taking extra time to do his hair just the way Harry likes. And he succeeded, even managing to pack his and Harry’s secret hotel bag and place it by the door before anyone was the wiser.

Louis just wants to blurt out that Harry needs to get dressed because they have a reservation and then a night in a fancy hotel where Louis is, hopefully, finally going to propose. Of course he can't do that so he just helps Harry along hurriedly, tying his tie and flattening out the wrinkles in his jacket. Even though he looks quite sexy, Louis plans to have Harry naked for most of the next two days.

Thankfully, Niall and Zayn arrive a few minutes later and take over Charlie duty, forcing Harry to actually put on shoes and get ready to leave.

By the time they’re out the door, after about a hundred hugs and double the amount of kisses, they’ve only got 10 minutes to get to the restaurant. Harry’s lucky he’s pretty, that’s for sure.

~

Dinner goes off without a hitch, much to Louis’ surprise.

They’ve got a secluded corner of the restaurant reserved, table tucked back away from other guests, secretive and romantic. There are small candles strewn across the table, soft and dreamy as they flicker in the reflection of the ice-bucket containing a bottle of Harry’s favorite champagne.

The sheer look of joy and surprise on Harry’s face upon seeing their table is more satisfying than the steak, the truffled mashed potatoes, and the pan-seared, bacon-wrapped asparagus they’re treated to. All Louis can focus on is Harry, who is tasting each dish with a moan, reaching across the table to feed bites to Louis. It’s all very arousing and very strange, perfectly Harry in every way.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Louis informs Harry after they’ve eaten all the bananas foster, now cuddled together on the same side of the booth, sharing a glass of red wine.

Harry shakes his head and smiles reluctantly, lips stained red from the wine. Louis almost wants to forgo his plans to propose in favor of just kissing Harry silly right here in the restaurant, but the heavy feel of the ring in his left pocket reminds him of what he really wants.

“Lou. This is already too much.” Harry says, gesturing at the table full of food and alcohol, “You spoil me.”

“That might be slightly true,” Louis says, dropping a kiss to the shell of Harry’s ear, “But I only do it cause I love you so much and can’t help it.”

Louis knows he’s won the often battled ‘you spoil me, Louis. Stop that.’ war, when Harry sighs and leans up to kiss Louis softly. “I love you too, always.”

They snuggle until the bill comes and then lazily make their way onto the busy streets of London. The hotel is only a fifteen minute walk and the night is still relatively young, lights and noise surrounding them. It’s lovely out, not cold enough for a jacket but cool enough for Louis to drape himself around Harry without feeling uncomfortable.

They walk in relative silence, content to take in and admire the sights and sounds around them, occasionally sharing a few words about something interesting or giving each other soft touches or kisses.

When they reach the hotel, it finally dawns on Harry what the bag that Louis’ been carrying is for and he squeals. “Louis! Are we staying here?” He asks, eyes wide and grin plastered to his face.

“We sure are H, got us a nice little room with a nice little view.”

~

Upon walking into their room, Harry had gasped. It was a suite fit for a King, honestly, with lavish decorations and a large bed; perfect for the two of them. The bathtub itself was almost as big as Charlie’s bed back home, and Louis has a sneaking suspicion they'll be spending quite a bit of their time there.

Upon seeing the view, Harry had squealed loudly and jumped into Louis’ arms, kissing him softly in thanks.

“The view is anything but _nice_ , Louis Tomlinson.” Harry chides, dropping from Louis’ arms and walking out onto their ensuite balcony. “This view is _incredible_.” He says, eyes flitting across the London skyline.

“S’pose I might have undersold it,” Louis says, coming up to fit himself against Harry’s back, settling his chin against Louis’ shoulder.”

They stand there, gazing out at the London horizon, watching the sunset until the night sky is dark, save for the hundreds of lights in London still lit up. It’s wonderful out here, tucked in close to Harry, appreciating the city they live in and appreciating each other.

This is _it_ , this is _the moment_ , Louis thinks. Here, with his beautiful boy.

He clears his throat, causing Harry to glance back at him. “Um. Harry.” Louis begins, “There’s something I wanted to say to you.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but he turns around and faces Louis, grasping his hands in his own.

“It’s nothing bad, love,” Louis says, hoping to settle the wrinkle in Harry’s eyebrows, “Just got something I’ve been meaning to say for long time now.”

“Okay Lou. Sure.” Harry says, no longer worried, but focused on Louis. His gaze is intense and serious, never wavering from Louis’ face.

“So, you know that my life hasn’t been the easiest.” Harry nods. “And you know that despite that, Charlie has always been the most important thing in my life.” Harry frantically nods again. Obviously Harry knows that, Charlie is almost as important to Harry as she is to Louis. That’s exactly how they are raising her.

“Well. When we first met all those years ago and you were wearing that _ridiculous_ purple tutu, I thought you were a bit mad. Thought you were incredibly mad to be honest. And then, one day, I came early to class and there you were, teaching my beautiful daughter how to do a pirouette and I was stuck.” Louis giggles, “I kind of had a pretty impressive crush on you after that. I’m quite certain I told Zayn and Niall that you were ‘the one’ drunkenly that same night.”

Harry smiles knowingly, Louis really hadn’t been all that subtle about it.

“And then we became friends, best friends, and you were this thing, this important part of mine and Charlie’s life and I loved you for it,” Louis continues, “And I knew I was falling for you, falling for real this time. It wasn’t a one night stand. It wasn’t a friends with benefits thing, it was the real deal and you didn't’ back away. You didn’t back away from a single dad and his four year old daughter.” Louis chuckles, “Quite the opposite really; you embraced us and we became a family. We are a _family_ and it’s all because of you.” He finishes, voice shaky and close to tears.

“And here we are, almost exactly three years later, and you’ve fit yourself in my life perfectly. You’re always there for me and you’re always there for Charlie, most importantly. You are her Papa, and she’s your little girl and I don’t think she could ever go a day without you again.” Louis says.

It’s then that Louis reaches his hand into his left pocket, searching blindly for the box containing Harry’s ring. He finally feels it around his hand, velvet grazing his fingers softly.

Harry is slowly realizing what exactly is happening here, eyes stuck to where Louis is wrangling a little black box out of his pocket. His mouth is open as wide as it’s ever been and his green eyes are ringed with tears.

“Harry Styles, you are the love of my life. You are the reason that I am a better father every single day and the reason why I’m a better person every single day. You are my family and my life. I don’t want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you, holding you close and making you as happy as you’ve made me.” With that, he pulls the box into his hand and opens it slowly and takes a deep breath, “Will you marry me?”

Harry’s eyes fill with tears, a few already crashing down his face as he nods uncontrollably, “Yes. Yes!!! God, Louis! Yes,” He sobs, smiling and giggling as Louis slides the ring on Harry's finger.

Harry gazes at it in awe, “It’s perfect Lou, really.” He says, staring at the way it fits on his finger. He starts to cry again and then he’s kissing Louis through the tears; getting his hands on every bit of Louis’ body.” I love you Lou,” Harry pants into Louis’ lips, bodies sliding into each other.

Louis kisses back with fervor, clutching onto Harry tight as they curl around each other on the balcony, sinking down to the nearest chair. Harry’s on top of him now, a familiar and safe weight on his lap. Harry’s getting desperate now, pushing his hips down to meet Louis’ where he’s straddling him. He can feel the hard line of Harry’s cock through his pants and chases the friction. Harry drops his lips to Louis’ most sensitive spot behind his ear and bites until a purple bruise forms. Harry bites over it once, twice, and a third time; making Louis moan in pleasure.

Louis snakes a hand between him and Harry, pulling down zippers and undoing buttons. Harry’s trousers are off undone now, and Louis slides them past his bum easily, and is greeted by the very beautiful sight of Harry without his usual black briefs. This will make things easier.

Harry blushes as he’s exposed to Louis, reaching down to do the same to his fiancé.

“Forgot pants didn’t I?” He says, groaning as Louis reaches down and strokes Harry’s cock suddenly.

“That you did, love.” Louis replies, thumbing over Harry’s slit, gathering precome and sliding his hand back down Harry roughly, “Gonna take mine off next?”

Harry scrambles to grab at Louis, reaching inside his trousers to pull Louis’ hard cock from his tight pants. Now that both their cocks are out, the slide is unbelievable. Harry’s huge hand has both their cock trapped between it, friction hot and wet they thrust up into Harry’s hand. They slide together easily, in the way they always do, and it's fast and nice and feels so damn great. 

Louis knows he’s close, can’t believe he’s about to come without even properly taking off his pants, as if they’re teenagers. Harry’s close too, hand stroking without pattern and rhythm, eyes shut closed as he chases his orgasm. It only takes one, two, and then a third thrust before they’re both coming on Louis’ stomach; long and hard. 

"That was a bit embarrasing wasn't it?" Louis giggles, kissing the side of Harry's mouth, "Bit eager weren't we?"

Harry giggles, "I don't really care, fiance." Louis grins at the word, kissing Harry again and again because he can.

A few minutes later, a yawning Harry gets up to grab a flannel, drying off Louis’ stomach and wiping away all traces of come from the balcony.

“Sleep?” Harry asks, reaching a hand down to Louis.

“Yeah babe, sleep.” Louis answers, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him to their bed. They undress and get under the covers quickly, curling around each other automatically.

Harry doesn’t stop smiling until they’re close to nodding off, one hand tight around Louis’ hip, the other intertwined with Louis’. Louis kisses at Harry’s engagement ring and whispers a quiet, ‘fiancé’ and Harry blushes one last time before they’re falling towards sleep; happy and sated and finally, finally engaged.

~

The rest of their trip sees Louis keeping his promise to himself to keep Harry naked all weekend . By the time it’s all over, they’re full up on love and sex and happiness and it’s finally time to come home; home to Charlie.

They arrive to loud screams of ‘Papa’ and ‘Daddy’ and lots of hugs and kisses and it feels so good to be home. They don't waste time in sharing their news, bringing Charlie and Niall and Zayn to the living room. Louis’ just about to break the news when Harry squeals loudly, “We’re engaged!” arm flying forward to show off his ring.

There’s a quiet moment where they wait to see the reaction, mostly of Charlie, and then she’s squealing! “My daddies are gonna get married!” and running to hug them, joined not long after by Niall and Zayn.

It’s another perfect moment. He’s got his best friends by his side, his daughter giggling into his thigh and the love of his life beaming down at him. Life could not get better.

  



End file.
